Sweet Posion
by rmn21
Summary: Mencintai seseorang itu memang indah kan? tapi lain cerita kalau kita bertukar tubuh dengan orang yang kita cintai! ga pinter bikin summary! (GoMxReader!) happy reading
1. Chapter 1

**Sweet Posion**

 **A/N: Yak~ ini** **pertama** **kalinya** **saya** **bikin** **fic** **KisedaixReader!** **Semoga ada yg suka :'v**

 **Chapter 1 :Midorima Shintarou x Reader**

Pagi ini kau menjalani harimu seperti biasa di SMA Teiko. Mendengarkan ocehan guru yang selalu berhasil membuatmu bosan dan jatuh terlelap, istirahat makan siang di atap seorang diri, dan memperhatikan seorang Midorima Shintarou secara diam-diam- ya,kau [surname] [name] diam-diam menyukai seorang shooting guard kebangaan SMA Teiko Midorima Shintarou.

 **Reader POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kelas dengan gontai. Bayangkan saja, Imayoshi-sensei, guru kimia yang rada-rada tidak waras itu menyuruhku membawakan semua buku-bukunya ini menuju ruang guru sendirian! KalaupunCuma satu-dua sih tidak masalah,tapi masalahnya buku-buku ini bahkan menutupi mukaku! Ugh- tau begini aku tadi langsung keluar saja dari kelas begitu bel berbunyi.

"Menyebalkan! Guru tidak waras,maniak ramuan aneh! Kalau saja kau bukan guru…huh!" Gumamku memaki-maki Imayoshi-sensei.

Begitu sampai di depan ruang guru aku berusaha dengansekuat tenaga untuk menggeser pintu di depanku ini. ugh- rasanya benar-benar sulit membuka pintu ini dengankedua tanganku yang berusaha menyeimbangkan buku-buku ini agar tidakjatuh.

Sraak

Tiba-tiba ada yang membuka pintu itu dari dalam.

"M-midorima-kun?" panggilku.

"Oh,kebetulan nanodayo,barusan Imayoshi-sensei menyuruhku untuk mencarimu." Ucap Midorima

"A-ah,b-baiklah…" Jawabku sedikit gugup.

"Sepertinya kau kesusahan nanodayo,sini biar aku bantu. T-tapi bukan berarti aku ingin! Aku hanya kasihan nanodayo!" kata Midorima dengan tsundere. Yah dia ini memang seorang tsundere. Tapi meski begitu aku bias merasakan wajahku memanas sekarang ini. 'tidak! Tenangkan dirimu [name]! jangan bersikap seperti orang aneh di depannya!' Batinku mencoba mengusir semburat merah yang muncul di pipiku.

"Kau baik-baik saja nanodayo?" Tanya Midorima. 'ugh gawat! Aku pasti menggelengkan kepalaku tadi!'

"A-ah aku baik-baik saja Midorima-kun…a-arigato" Ucapku sambil sedikit membungkuk

"Hm,iya nanodayo" Balasnya lalu berbalik dan berjalan menuju meja Imayoshi-sensei dengan aku yang mengekor di belakangnya.

Begitu sampai di sana aku langsung merinding seketika. Lihatlah ramuan-ramuan aneh yang menggelembung itu! Hii! Aku harus segera pergi dari sini sebelum jadi kelinci percobaannya!

"A-ano sensei, ini bukunya" Ucapku sambil meletakkan buku tadi di mejanya,begitu pula dengan Midorima.

"Ah~ terimakasih [name]-san" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum khas. Atau bias kusebut psikopat? Aku tidak ingin membayangkannya. Kulihat di sebelahku Midorima juga sedikit bergidik melihat senyuman Imayoshi-sensei. Oh ternyata ada orang lain yang menganggap bahwa senyuman maniak ramuan ini memang horror.

"S-sama-sama sensei,kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" Jawabku sambil membungkuk. Diikuti juga dengan Midorima.

"Saya juga pamit dulu, permisi" Ucap Midorima.

Belum sempat aku dan Midorima melangkahkan kaki, Imayoshi-sensei tiba-tiba memanggil kami lagi.

"[name]-san, Midorima-san, kemarilah dulu" Kata Imayoshi-sensei dan disertai dengan seringaiannya.

'oh tidak,gawat! Aku pasti akan menjadi bahan percobaannya!' batinku ketar-ketir. Bisa kulihat bahwa saat ini Midorima juga sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Y-ya ada apa sensei?" Tanyaku sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Bisakah kalian membantu sensei?" Tanyanya

"T-tapi-"

"Tentu saja nanodayo" Midorima memotong perkataanku. Dan apa katanya tentu!? Aku langsung mendelik ke arah Midorima yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'sudah, turuti saja nanodayo'. Aku akhirnya menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali bertanya pada sensei maniak ramuan itu.

"Jadi,apa yang harus kami lakukan sensei?" Tanyaku

"Mudah, kalian berdua hanya harus meminum ramuan ini" Katanya sambil menunjukkan dua gelas cairan berwarna hijau yang meletup-letup. 'pasti salah satu ramuan absurdnya lagi' pikirku.

"A-h, Ba-baiklah nanodayo" Jawab Midorima sambil mengambil kedua gelas tersebut dari tangan Imayoshi sensei danmenyerahkan gelas satunya padaku. Aku hanya meneguk ludah dan menggerakkan tanganku yang terserang tremor mendadak untuk mengambil gelas itu.

"Saa~ ayo cepat diminum" Ucap Imayoshi-sensei sambil menyeringai makin lebar.

'ya tuhan, semoga aku masih bias hidup' ucapku dalam hati, lalu perlahan mengarahkan gelas itu ke mulutku dan langsung meneguk semua isinya. Dan rasanya- Gah! Rasanya benar-benar absurd!

"Bagaimana?" Tanya imayoshi-sensei

"Ti-tidak terjadi apa-apa/nanodayo" Jawabku dan Midorima bersamaan. Tapi setelah mengatakan itu, entah mengapa kepalaku terasa sangat pusing dan pandanganku semakin mengabur. Setelahnya aku tidak tahu apalagi yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Aku perlahan membuka mata. Sedikit menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang memaksa masuk. Ah, aku berada di UKS, pikirku setelah melihat sekeliling.

"Syukurlah aku belum mati! Eh?" Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. S-suaraku terdengar berat, dan apa ini kacamata? Aku segera berdiri dan berlari menuju cermin yang terpasang di samping pintu.

Oh,tidak! Apa ini!? Bukankah yang kulihat di cermin saat ini adalah tubuh Midorima!? Aku mencoba mencubit pipiku sendiri.

"Aww!" Rasa sakit yang terasa- I-ini bukan mimpi!? Aku langsung panik dan mengecek semua yang ada di tubuh ini- kecuali celana, aku masih tidak yakin mau memeriksanya. Dafuk! Ini beneran bukan badan gue! Pikiranku mulai kemana-mana. Kurasakan ada langkah kaki yang mendekat dari belakang, refleks aku menoleh dan menemukan tubuhku sendiri yang asli sedang berdiri di depanku dengan wajah yang sangat panik campur bingung.

"I-ini, t-tubuhku, ini kenapa nanodayo!?" Tubuhku, atau lebih tepatnya sekarang Midorima yang berada di sana berteriak sambil menunjukku, atau lebih tepatnya tubuhnya.

"M-mungkin ini karena r-ramuan aneh Imayoshi-sensei tadi" Aku menjawab jujur. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa menyebabkan ini semua selain cairan hijau menjijikkan tadi?

"Ikut aku nanodayo" Midorima menarik tanganku keluar dari UKS. Yah, tujuannya pasti ruang guru.

Ini perasaanku saja atau memang sepanjang Midorima menyeretku kami dilihat dengan tatapan aneh dari para murid lain? Ah! Aku baru ingat! Sekarang yang terlihat pasti seorang shooter nomer satu di SMA Teiko Midorima Shintarou sedang diseret oleh seorang gadis dengan tinggi sekitar 160cm dan memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Aku rasa nanti Midorima juga harus memperbaiki imagenya saat kami sudah kembali ke tubuh masing-masing.

Setelah sampai, Midorima langsung membuka pintu kasar, tidak peduli dengan segala macam poin yang akan didapatnya. Iya sih, tapi itu tubuh, tubuhnya siapa emang hah!?

Mencoba meredam amarah, aku tetap mengikuti langkah Midorima yang masih menyeretku. Kami berhenti tepat di depan meja Imayoshi-sensei.

"Sensei, bisa sensei jelaskan ini sekarang juga?" Midorima berkata tajam. Rupanya aku seram juga kalau marah seperti itu-

Imayoshi-sensei menyeringai psikopat. Aku kembali merinding melihat seringaian tersebut. Bisa seseorang jadikan dia hantu di salah satu rumah hantu?

"Araa~ rupanya ramuanku berhasil~" Imayoshi-sensei berkata sambil bertepuk tangan kecil.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana cara kami kembali nanodayo!?" Tanya Midorima sedikit berteriak. Untung saja dia memakai tubuhku. Hm, tapi aku juga benar-benar ingin tahu hal sama yang ditanyakan Midorima.

"Kalian harus menunggu 1 minggu" Aku langsung menatap kaku maniak ramuan itu. S-satu minggu katanya!? Lalu bagaimana dengan kehidupan sehari-hari kami!?

"J-jangan bercanda nanodayo! Bagaimana dengan kehidupan sehari-hari kami!?" Midorima kembali protes, aku juga turut mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Midorima.

"Eh? Itu kalian pikirkanlah sendiri~" Imayoshi-sensei kemudian berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang guru.

Apa katanya!? Pikirkan sendiri!? Apa yang harus lakukan dengan tubuh Midorima ini!? Bagaimana nanti ke kamar mandi!? Keluarga!? Aku bahkan tidak kenal keluarga Midorima sama sekali! Pengecualian untuk adiknya Shiina. Dan sepertinya Midorima di sebelahku juga berpikiran sama seperti yang ku pikirkan. Semoga saja ini cepat berakhir!

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Hoho~ saya datang membawa fic MidorimaxReader~ semoga ada yg suka /ga/ semoga ini ga mengecewakan lah ya :'v dan soal yg bertanya, kok My future Wife sama Kuroko not Again belum update? kedua fic sedang saya kerjakan sebaik mungkin -/\\- sebentar lagi saya bakal ujian formatif satu makanya agak sibuk- jadi ditunggu saja~ dan fic ini saya ga janji bakal update seminggu sekali...so, bagaimana TBC or delete? Akhir kata...**

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Pengumuman

JENG~ Momon disini!

Disini saya mau mohon maaf sebesar besarnya -/\\-) saya akan hiatus sampai awal tahun nanti…but jangan sedih dulu! Karena nanti saya bakal bawa 2 chapter atau mungkin lebih buat sekali update! so nantikan ya~ /ngarep amat/


End file.
